1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart game, and more particularly to an electric dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric dart games comprise a board including a number of segments slidably engaged in a number of scoring areas for being shot by the darts. However, the segments each is required to be secured in place by fasteners such that the electric dart game may not be easily assembled. In addition, the segments each includes a number of holes for engaging with the darts. However, the darts may shot onto the partitions between the holes and may rebound easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric dart games.